<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Said the Spider to the Fly by browser13</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26707693">Said the Spider to the Fly</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/browser13/pseuds/browser13'>browser13</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Smut Over Medium [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Overwatch (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bondage, Canon-Typical Violence, Come Swallowing, F/M, Gang Rape, Gangbang, Multi, Non-Consensual Blow Jobs, Rape/Non-con Elements, Vaginal Sex</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 06:34:17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,286</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26707693</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/browser13/pseuds/browser13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Widowmaker gets tangled up while taking down a rival gang on Talon's orders. They decide to have their way with the sexy assassin.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Widowmaker | Amélie Lacroix/Original Male Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Smut Over Medium [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1943632</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Said the Spider to the Fly</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Widow’s Kiss emitted a muffled crack as it spat a bullet with unerring accuracy through the head of an unsuspecting guard. Widowmaker felt a small smirk curl on her lips as a rush of pleasure flowed through her. The twisted experiments that Talon had performed on her suppressed the vast majority of her emotions, and killing was the only way she could spark them now. While the bluish pallor of her skin and her slowed heartbeat gave off the impression of a corpse, the fire in the catlike gleam of her eyes as she executed snipe after snipe couldn’t be mistaken for anything but life.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Fighting in a darkened warehouse wasn’t exactly Widowmaker’s ideal environment, she much preferred the freedom of the rooftops. The concrete pillars obstructed her sightlines and the enclosed space limited her options for escape. She wasn’t exactly sure why she’d been chosen to carry out this operation, rather than a better close-up fighter like Reaper or a master of stealth such as Sombra, but Widowmaker didn’t question orders, she obeyed them. If Talon wanted every member of this small time crime outfit to be eliminated with extreme prejudice, then she would see it done.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Imbéciles,” WIdowmaker muttered as she heard the heavy tramp of boots coming up the staircase behind her. She grinned smugly as she heard her venom mine detonate and the sounds of coughing and choking reached her. Leaving the incapacitated goons behind her, the assassin fled for another catwalk before she could be discovered. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey! Where’d he go?” she heard one of the men shout. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Shut up you idiot,” another one hissed, “he’s hiding.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The first guard turned to retort angrily but instead flopped to the ground as a dime-sized hole appeared in his skull. To their credit, the rest of the goons immediately turned to where the shot had come from but Widow was already gone, swinging to the far side of the storehouse. The shadows welcomed her like one of their own, and from the darkness she lined up her next shot. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She was interrupted by two doors slamming open on either side of her platform. Widow cursed silently to herself, she hadn’t had enough time to redeploy a mine, and therefore received no warning that her enemies were on her trail.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“There he is!” one of the guards shouted, and they all rushed toward her. The sniper hurriedly fired her grappling hook and tried to swing away. However, right as she was lifted away from the floor, a body slammed into her side, sending her spinning madly through the air. Widow’s world spun dizzily as she tried to regain her bearings, but she failed miserably while the steel cord twisted around her body. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>When Widowmaker’s pendulous motion finally came to a halt, the cable was wrapped tightly around her wrists, ankles, and torso, leaving her dangling face-up in the air with her hands and feet bound above her. With her head swimming, she thrashed in the bindings but could gain no purchase on the strong material digging into her skin.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She froze as the floodlights suddenly came to life, blinding her momentarily and bathing the room in a harsh white glare as somebody finally managed to undo her sabotage. When her vision cleared, she saw dozens of men cautiously making their way onto the main floor, not yet daring to get too close. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Do you think it’s a trap?” one asked.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Why would this be a trap, you idiot? He’s tied up right in front of us.” Buoyed by the reassurance, the crowd slowly approached and Widow saw the exact moment they realized their mistake.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“That’s not a he,” a grunt said, eyes widening. “That’s a she, and she’s a hot one.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I assure you, I am all ice,” the bound woman hissed, trying to regain a handle on the situation. “Release me, or the rest of your miserable lives will be forfeit.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The men were far from intimated, even laughing to themselves as they enjoyed the sight of her predicament. Widowmaker wasn’t sure whether the grunts just had no idea who she was, or if the sight of a helpless woman overrode any fear, because they continued to pay no mind to her struggles nor the vicious French curses she hurled at them. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What do we do now? Should we kill-” Before the man could finish his question another one smacked him on the back of the head.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“How dumb are you?” the brute groaned. “There’s a slutty piece of ass tied up in front of us and you want to kill her?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“It was just a suggestion,” the first one muttered, rubbing his head.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The guard who was taking control of the situation loomed over the trapped spider. “No, I can think of a much better use for her.” He kicked her rifle off into the corner as he leered at her sexy body: the way her purple jumpsuit clung to curves that were more appropriate on a prostitute than an assassin. “I think she owes us for killing our friends, don’t you?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Seeing the rest of the men coming around to his suggestion, the leader yanked hard on Widow’s ponytail, making her wince in pain. “Here’s what’s going to happen, bitch. I’m going to fuck your throat like the whore you are, and if you bite, I’ll put a bullet in your brain. Got it?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Widowmaker grit her teeth but nodded as best she could. Unfortunately for her, Talon’s conditioning prioritized self-preservation over her own dignity. So even though she’d been planning to do exactly what she’d been warned not to do, now she had no choice but to obey as her body sensed and reacted to the threat. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Her mouth flopped limply open, and as the man sneered at her compliance, he dropped his own pants and fished out his manhood. Widow’s yellow eyes went wide at the size of it, but any protests she might have made were abruptly cut off by the cock filling her mouth. Her purple lips stretched painfully around the girth of the invader, forcing her jaw wide open.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Amélie gagged and choked around the pillar of flesh blocking her airway, her reduced need for oxygen didn’t help her body’s natural response to having its air cut off. She coughed up throatslime and the first bits of precum, rivulets of sticky fluid sluicing their way down her face, running up her nose, over her eyes, and turning her hair into a gluey mess. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Not so funny when you’re the one choking, is it?” the man pillaging her throat asked rhetorically. It was surprisingly easy to drive your cock to the base into the mouth of a squirming cocksleeve if you paid no attention to their comfort. Strong hands twisted in Amélie’s hair, offering perfect leverage to pull her head into his crotch in time with his thrusts. His heavy ballsack swung back and forth, smothering the French whore’s nose with sweaty skin.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The pungent aroma of masculine lust disgusted Amélie, her natural instincts and sex drive had been deadened by the twisted operations performed on her, so all she experienced was the reality of her situation. The same could be said for the salty flavor of cock and cum coating her tongue, there was no satisfaction from pleasing her lover like there had been with Gerard, just the warm, meaty taste of dick and the feeling of helplessness. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She felt the huge cock throbbing in her mouth, and with a final grunt, the man tugged her head hard enough that it was buried in his lap as he blew his load straight down her throat. Amélie twitched at the unsettling heat emanating from her stomach, the warm cum at odds with her lower body temperature. “That’s right you stupid blue cunt, swallow it all,” the goon said as he unloaded the last few spurts.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Pulling his softening member from her mouth, the man grabbed a handful of Amélie’s dark hair and used it to clean off the last bits of filth. “That’s how you treat a whore!” he called to the awed crowd around him. “You gotta teach them their place, remind them that they’re bitches made for fucking! Now let’s show this worthless slut what happens to anyone who messes with the Blackheart Gang!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>A rousing cheer went up from the assembled audience, the call to arms inspiring them to take their turns with her. The first wave of men rushed forward, jostling for position to be the first to gain access to one of Amélie’s available fuckholes. The first man to reach her lower body grabbed the deep V of Amélie’s bodysuit and prepared to rip a path down to her pussy, an action that she frantically protested.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Non, please!” Amélie begged. And to her surprise the man actually stopped. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Well if you insist,” he said. Just as the bimbo sniper felt like she might have finally gotten through to him, she felt him press his cock against her pussy through the fabric of her outfit. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What are you doIIIING,” Amélie howled, as with a vicious thrust, the man slammed into her with as much force as he could muster. Despite the fact she wasn’t wet at all at the moment, the slick, stretchy material aided his penetration, allowing him to get far deeper than he might have otherwise. Amélie went cross-eyed at the unusual- but not necessarily unpleasant- sensation of her leotard rubbing inside her cunt.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She refocused just in time to see another large cock hanging over her face and took a moment to wonder how all of these men were so hung. “Fucking tease,” the man said. “Running all over the place dressed like a tart. This is what happens to assassins around here!” Instead of going straight to fucking her mouth, the man took his cock and hand and slapped Amélie across the face with it. He paintbrushed her back and forth with his dick, leaving little trails of fluid and purpling her blue flesh wherever it struck. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Amélie didn’t know whether to focus on the stinging pain from her face or the pulsing from her cunt as it received its first stimulation since her transformation. Her body was going through the mechanics of getting aroused, her breath was coming in shorter gasps, her pussy was starting to get soaked, and her nipples were stiffening under her outfit. And yet, she felt none of the emotions associated with it. Talon’s drugs had done their job, despite being similar emotions, fucking did not light her up the same way killing did.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey guys, wait, I have an idea,” the man in her snatch said, granting Amélie a quick reprieve as he pulled out for a moment. He grabbed her by the leg and spun her sideways until her head and ass had switched positions. Grinning at his ingenuity, he then drove himself into Amélie’s mouth, his grin widening as she grimaced at the combined taste of cock, quim, and spandex. The man who had been cockslapping her shrugged, and went right back to work, ravaging her cunt through the barrier of her clothing.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>As Amélie shuddered her way through the first spitroast of her life, the others who hadn’t yet had access to her occupied themselves with the rest of her body, freeing her tits from the confines of her outfit. Of course she wore no bra, and the blue mounds of flesh topped with darker purple nipples were exposed to their hungry gazes. The men anxiously awaited their turn, although they weren’t exactly displeased with getting to play with her breasts as a consolation prize. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Fortunately for them, Amélie was swung around again after only a few pumps, this time they stopped her halfway through her rotation and allowed two new men to step up to the plate. Their aching and eager cocks were ready and raring to go, and they wasted no time going to town on their fucktoy. For the next few minutes, Amélie was passed around like a party favor, every man taking their turn to deliver a few punishing thrusts to her mouth or cunt before sending her off to the next guy. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey, I’m getting close, pass me her pussy,” one of the men grunted. His comrades instantly obeyed, spinning her to face the appropriate direction. After a couple quick slams of his hips, Amélie felt his cock throbbing within her. Then, just before it seemed the dam would burst, there was a slight tearing sound as the stretchy fabric of her outfit tore from the abuse it had taken. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>With no barrier between his manhood and Amélie’s clenching cunt, the squeezing of her silken walls triggered the man’s release, and he groaned as he painted her womb white. The burning rush of cum within her set Amélie off as well, but the only indication was the sudden gush of fluid from her pussy.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I think this bitch just came,” the man said in amazement. Amélie’s body had gone through the motions of an orgasm without any of the satisfaction. The oddity did little to deter her captors- in fact it encouraged them- as each sought to be the man to coax a climax from their frigid cumdump.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>After a few more hours of abuse, the gang finally had enough and took off. They didn’t bother free Widowmaker, instead they just left her tangled in her own web, stomach, pussy, and ass stuffed with enough spunk to fill a swimming pool. She just slumped bonelessly in her bondage, waiting for Talon to hone in on her location, all the while trying to ignore the feeling of cum sloshing in her guts and drying on her skin.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>